Why does it always rain on me?
by this.hostage.stuff.is.fun
Summary: Jasper/Alice story of the night they met. My first songfic. The song is 'Why does it always rain on me'the song is really good. R


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. I wish I did that way the Cullen's would be mine and I could kill Jacob... But I don't... And I can't kill Jacob (I hate that dog...)

This is my first songfic peoples. I am sorry if is sucks. If you want to know what the song sounds like then go to Stephanie Meyer's website and go to Twilight then go down to the playlist part. Then click the play button and listen to the song! It is really good people! I love Jasper and Alice. So here it is. I hope you like it.

* * *

**I can't sleep at all. I can't escape the endless thirst. Nothing is right.**

I cant sleep tonight  
Everybody saying everythings alright

**I know there has to be some reason. I am so confused. I know there as to be something good here.**

Still I can't close my eyes  
I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights

**I can see you sitting on the barstool. As I stare at you, you turn in your seat and walk over to me so much more graceful than normal.**

Sunny days  
Where have you gone?

"**I've been waiting for you."**

I get the strangest feeling you belong  
Why does it always rain on me?

"**I'm sorry ma'am."**** I'm sorry I will most likely eat you. I am sorry I am so thirsty. I'm sorry, you don't look that old and that I will kill you.**

Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
Why does it always rain on me?

**You smile at me and take my hand. Why do you do this? Why don't I have the urge** **to eat you? To drink your blood?**

Even when the sun is shining  
I cant avoid the lightning

**I keep trying to change. Maybe you can help. If I don't want to eat you then there is some hope right?**

I can't stand myself  
I'm being held up by invisible men

**You turn toward me. You still have my hand.**

Still life on a shelf when  
I got my mind on something else

**You smile is so reassuring and happy. I don't want to hurt you. I have to hold back.**

Sunny days  
Where have you gone?

**Your naturally bubbly ness affects me and my emotions. This is that strange power I don't want to have. It makes me even more different, more inhuman than I am now.**

I get the strangest feeling you belong  
Why does it always rain on me?

**I feel better now and I know that is just because of you. Your emotions seem to have more of an affect than other's on me. That is intriguing. **

Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
Why does it always rain on me?

**I can feel some hope. You seem different. Your hand is still in mine, but I feel no warmth. I am the one holding your hand now. I finally get it. I get that you are like me.**

Even when the sun is shining  
I cant avoid the lightning

**I have found someone else. I can see your eyes. They are a light butterscotch. Like mine in a way, but mine are dark right now.**

Oh, where did the blue skies go?  
And why is it raining so?

**I can't hope that you will be nice. Maybe you think I am another midnight snack. I am like you. I don't want to abuse more people again. War and being what I am is enough.**

Its so cold  
I cant sleep tonight

**I hope that ****you will understand and not be mad. I don't want to fight. I probably would just let you hurt me. I am not good for the world**

Everybody saying everythings alright  
Still I cant close my eyes

"**Let me say now that-" You cover my mouth with your hand.**

I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights  
Sunny days

**Your head shakes side to side. You take your hand away. I just now realized it is raining. **

Where have you gone?  
I get the strangest feeling you belong

**You go up on your tip-toes and wrap your arms around my neck. This feels so much more normal than it should. **

Why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?

**You gently press your lips to mine. They are cold just like mine. I can taste the rain on your lips right now.**

Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shining

**I wrap my arms around your waist. This feels so right. Maybe you're my light…**

I cant avoid the lightning  
Oh, where did the blue skies go?  
And why is it raining so?

**I pull away to look at you. "Hello Jasper, I am Alice. I am just like you, but my power is that I can see the future instead of manipulate people's emotions." I am stunned into silence.**

Its so cold  
Why does it always rain on me?

"**Jasper we are meant to be together. I love you Jasper." You say. Then you kiss me again. If I had to give up being human for you, then it was worth it. **

Why does it always rain...

"**I love you too Alice." That is so true. I know it, and how long ago did I meet you? Ah, about ten minutes ago…**

All right there is the story people. Jasper and Alice plus me want reviews! hand them over or I will sick Japser on you! All right so I won't let Jasper suck the life out of you people. Jeez you people are so sensitive. Still I want reviews! Thanks!

this.hostage.stuff.is.fun.


End file.
